Zambolar
is a kaiju from the TV series, Ultraman. Zambolar appeared in Episodes 32. Subtitle: History Ultraman Awakened by the destruction of his home by land devolvement, Zambolar went on a destructive rampage to get his revenge. The kaiju soon turned several sites into a blazing inferno, including the forest around him and a boiling river, until he was discovered by the Science Patrol while he was destroying a chemical plant. While the fire at the plant was put out by the Science Patrol, Zambolar vanishing into the forests. Once it became known that Zambolar path of destruction was heading for Tokyo, the military was deployed to try to stop the walking inferno as well. Once Zambolar was found again, the military and the Science Patrol attacked, but their weapons failed to do anything and only served to fuel Zambolar's vengeful rage as the living inferno merely marched through their attacks using his heat. Finally Ultraman stood up to face Zambolar, cutting him off and toppling him down a hill. Zambolar struck back using his heat bursts, but Ultraman managed to get the upper hand smashing Zambolar’s head into the ground repeatedly. After a relatively short battle Ultraman finally put down Zambolar, destroying the kaiju with the Specium Ray. Trivia *Zambolar is actually a modified Gavadon B suit *Zambolar's roar is a combination of modified roars from Godzilla and Gamera. *Suit-actor, Haruo Nakajima was originally asked to portray the kaiju, but refused to do so due to the dimensions of the suit. Instead Zambolar was portrayed by Kunio Suzuki. *Zambolar is one of the monsters that makes up Beryudora's 1st support group in Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legend The Movie. *He resembles Anguirus from Godzilla Raids Again. Ultraman: The Ultimate Hero Zambolar reappeared in the series, Ultraman:The Ultimate Hero as . Much like his original appearance, Zambolar was awakened by loggers invading his home and thus went on a destructive rampage setting whatever was in his sights on fire as he was heading for Seattle (seeing as the series takes place in the US.) Unlike his original counterpart, Zambolar's heat was also used as an air-lance as most energy weapons (i.e. - Ultraman Powered's Mega Specium Ray) vaporized upon impact of Zambolar's body. Eventually he was confronted by Ultraman Powered. Realizing why Zambolar was enraged, instead of fighting the kaiju Ultraman Powered used his Willpower to cause the flames to die down, as a way of convincing the kaiju to stop his rampage and go home. Zambolar shockingly complies, as his flames die down in heat and he returns home. Trivia *Zambolar is the only kaiju which does not die in this series. He is also the second kaiju that's life is spared by Ultraman Powered (The first being the male Red King.) *Like all monsters in Ultraman: The Ultimate Hero Zambolar's design was slightly, his horn is much bigger and his body is dark green with reddish-color rather than different shades of brown. His back texture is also more earth-like rather than being covered with spikes. Data - Powered = Powered Zambolar Stats *Height: 64 m *Weight: 50,000 t *Origin: Near Seattle Powers and weapons *Heat Cyclone: Zambolar’s presence is able to create a sort of heat cyclone. The temperatures around his body can become even hotter than 600 degrees Celsius, enough to create massive forest fires and burn steel. Its also hot enough to bend light and energy attacks that are fired at him from directly above, through the cyclone. Powered Zambolar Heat Cyclone.png|Heat Cyclone }} Gallery Zambolar_1.jpg Zambolar_v_Ultraman_I.png Zambolar_0.jpg Zambolar_v_Ultraman.png Category:Ultraman Kaiju Category:Ultraman Powered Kaiju Category:Kaiju Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Subterranean Kaiju Category:Modified Kaiju Suits Category:Beryudora's Support 1